


Before the fire dies, anyone the perfect match...

by leehwi



Series: One-Shots [8]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Everyone loves wooseok, M/M, Smut, Spoiled!Wooseok, it's a little soft in the beginning, yes I wrote another one of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehwi/pseuds/leehwi
Summary: Wooseok already struggles with loving every member, what happens when they show some love in return?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [officialjjong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialjjong/gifts).



> Hello! Yes I have written another OT10 fic please don't hate me 
> 
> this one's for Alice <3

“Wooseok-ah!” came the oldest member’s voice, his feet skipping steps as he ran up the stairs, pushing his way into Dorm B. “Wooseokkie!” he called again.

Jinho seemed small, but between his beyond impressive vocal skills and his determination, he could yell ridiculously loud, it was always startling to Wooseok. The maknae in question was stretching in his bedroom, Hyunggu sat on one of the beds, instructing Wooseok on different tactics. It was quite the sight for Jinho to walk in on.

“What are you doing?” he laughed lightly, feeling a towel slap onto his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Yan An standing there. Anytime that Jinho came back from a run, Yan An was lurking over his shoulder to see that he was okay, the Chinese boy’s heart was really too big sometimes. He thanked the tall boy, who smirked and then rested his chin on top of his hyung’s head.

“We’re stretching,” Hyunggu gestured towards Wooseok, who was painfully close to a split, but not quite there. “Wooseok wanted to be more flexible for dancing.”

Jinho nodded approvingly, Wooseok’s back was turned to him and he couldn’t help a bit of a giggle. He looked so awkward and stiff and seemed to be in a decent amount of pain, but Yan An spoke up and added an unhelpful comment that made him jump.

“Plus we get a great view of his ass,” was what Yan An murmured a little too close to Jinho’s ear, making the older nod in agreement, but still smack him lightly on the forehead.

The youngest maknae was now slowly tilting forwards, until his nose touched the floor, he groaned miserably and slowly pulled his legs together. “I hate you all,” he murmured, shaking his head against the floorboards. 

 “Aww, but we love your ass,” Hyunggu purred, standing up and patting said ass, before shoving the others out with him. He ushered them all towards the kitchen, while Wooseok slowly stood up, complaining about how much it hurt.

Jinho leaned on the counter, pressing close to Hyunggu, who had two elbows propped on the countertop, face between his hands. “Don’t you think you stretched him too much?”

The dancer wiggled his eyebrows. “Nah, he can handle it. Ask Yuto.”

Yan An made a noise, before turning to find a bottle of water, which he handed to Jinho, who drank gratefully. Everyone seemed to be concerned about the older, as if they thought he was too old for the amount of exercise he did, but he wasn’t offended, it was kind of adorable to have them all fussing over him. It made him feel special.

When Wooseok came from his room, he was mumbling complaints about his body hurting, which made Hyunggu speak up, much to everyone else’s dismay. “If you think that hurts your ass, you should get fucked,” he clapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the words were out and Yan An looked about ready to pull his hair out.

Wooseok blinked at Hyunggu, a blush creeping over his pale complexion. He mumbled something under his breath, which made Jinho decide it was time to change the subject. “Hey, I remember what I wanted now,” he pressed his hands into the counter, leaning towards the tall maknae. “So I popped into Dorm A and they said they’re keeping Yuto for the night, which means Hyunggu’s ours for the night.”

The dancer seemed to beam up at Wooseok, curling into his side happily, but Wooseok was stiff and seemed to squirm away. Which made Hyunggu pout and grow slightly rowdy, getting up into Wooseok’s face to make aegyo sounds. It wasn’t long before both of the maknaes were running around, loud and playful.

Jinho shook his head, laughing as he began making dinner. He asked Yan An to find Changgu to help them with dinner and the Chinese boy disappeared in the direction of their room, where Changgu was most likely doing laundry or something equally as charming and responsible. It was impossible not to love Changgu, Jinho had decided.

He began cutting the meat and when the maknaes got a little too loud, he raised his voice. “Can’t you use that energy to help with dinner?” he shouted, catching their attention. Which meant that they brought their wrestling into the kitchen, Hyunggu being clingy and cute and Wooseok laughing and trying to push him away.

Surely they didn’t have this problem in Dorm A...

“So why are they keeping Yuto?” Wooseok asked, putting his head right in front of Jinho’s, while holding Hyunggu at arms length as the other maknae made little ‘uing uing’ sounds, trying to grab onto Wooseok’s sweater.

“I don’t know, something about Yuto not knowing how to do something,” he murmured, remembering the words that Hwitaek had passed to him when he stopped after his run.

“Yuto’s concerned about Wooseok, he says he’s...worked up, y’know how teenagers get. Well Yuto’s too shy to really talk about it and he wants to give Wooseok the attention that he needs, but he doesn’t know how. So...Hongseok and I are going to teach him.”

Jinho stared at the cabinet in front of his face, before huffing out a laugh and going back to cutting meat. Teach him. He meant they were going to fuck him, of course. Not that that bothered Jinho, he knew that Hwitaek and Hongseok had worked out a weird system of sexual activities, when they had both found out that the other was into BDSM, they had had a long discussion on how to help each other.

There was a small amount of jealousy in Jinho, he wished he could be as honest and unashamed as they were, as practical as they were. They had no qualms about discussing their kinks with one another and sex was a simple thing for them and when they’d offered to include Jinho, he’d turned them down, knowing that his heart was far more delicate than theirs. He fell in love too easily.

One time Hongseok had kissed him and he had felt his heart burst out of his chest, he had fallen head over heels almost immediately, but Hongseok had apologized and said something about being overworked and needing to let out some of his tension. Jinho had felt stupid at once, of course they weren’t like him. Sex was a tool for them, it wasn’t something that led to a relationship.

But Jinho was so much more delicate than that, he was fragile in a way. He watched Wooseok fuss with Hyunggu, Hyunggu was grinning and his cheeks looked so squishy, it made Jinho’s heart pound. He could fall in love with Hyunggu just by looking at his smile.

Wooeok was tall and had big gorgeous eyes that just stared at you sometimes, leaving you breathless, Jinho could fall in love just by staring into Wooseok’s eyes. When Changgu came up behind him and rubbed his back gently, while peering over his shoulder to look at what he was making, he realized he could fall in love with the way Changgu touches. And Yan An, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, he was already falling in love with it.

A simple fact: Jinho fell in love.

By the time they were cleaning up after dinner, Jinho felt an ache beginning in his chest, the niggling feeling of being enchanted. He watched Hyunggu bury his nose in Yan An’s chest, as the older carded his hands through his hair, whispering against his temple, making the maknae giggle. It was going to hurt when he fell all the way, he knew it. It was going to be more of a crash than a fall.

Changgu was pressing his lips to Wooseok’s cheek, making the younger wrinkle his nose and try to pull away - he was definitely wound up, as Yuto had said - the sight was enough to make Jinho want to fly. His heart was lifting more and more as he looked around, but his stomach kept dropping, he knew he was going too far this time.

Then the door opened and in came Hyojong and Shinwon, all smiles and sounds of welcome as they crashed onto the couch, already looking for a movie to watch. He watched them fuss over the remote, shoving each other and bickering as Hyunggu climbed into Shinwon’s lap and Wooseok nudged Hyojong over with his hip. Jinho’s heart swelled with warmth. His boys always made him smile.

Shinwon laughed obnoxiously, his voice loud and clearing the air above Jinho’s head, he felt like he could fall in love with that laugh and when Hyojong screeched bitterly by Wooseok pinching his thigh, trying to barter for more couch space, Jinho felt like despite how loud it was...he could fall in love with the older rapper.

Tiny changes erupted through the atmosphere when Jinho joined them, curling his legs underneath him, everyone quieted down and scooted closer, nuzzling into his side as he leaned his head back onto Wooseok’s chest. His position was slightly uncomfortable, but with his butt on Hyojong’s lap and his feet nestled against Shinwon’s thigh, he felt secure.

The movie seemed to drag out and it wasn’t long before Jinho’s head dropped onto Wooseok’s lap, his legs extended across the laps of the others and his eyes drifted shut. He wasn’t expecting to be so tired, but something about the way Hyunggu was rubbing circles into his calf and Hyojong was stroking his hip was just so calming, he couldn’t help but fall asleep.

He was woken around 1:30am when Wooseok shifted and he jolted awake, he was shushed, the maknae trying to put him back to sleep, but he was already awake now. He yawned and stretched, blinking sleepily at Wooseok. At some point the others had left and it was just him and the maknae, sitting on the couch in the dark. He stared at Wooseok, before smiling a bit.

The tall maknae laughed quietly and reached out to ruffle his hair, making the older smile even wider, it was affectionate and playful, everything that Jinho liked about Wooseok. When the maknae went to stand up, Jinho reached out to grab his sleeve.

“Where did the others go?” he whispered through the dark silence.

Wooseok gestured towards the hallway, “Shinwon and Hyojong hyungs went home and the others went to sleep,” he patted Jinho’s head again. “You should go to bed.”

He was the type to fall in love. Wooseok was the type to fall in love with.

Before he was able to think about what he was doing, Jinho had leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Wooseok’s, feeling the plump warmth of the younger’s mouth go stiff against his dry thin lips. He could tell that he’d shocked the maknae and when he pulled away, he felt a blush rise on his cheeks.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

Wooseok blinked at him, the situation was now awkward and Jinho couldn’t think of what to say. Maybe Wooseok wasn’t the one he should’ve started with, but when the maknae put a hand on his arm and gave him a little smile, Jinho felt a little better.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to apologize, it’s only...” he trailed off and bit into one of his plump lips, looking off into the distance, trying to gain the words to proceed. “I don’t really feel like that towards you. That is...not just towards you.”

The maknae seemed embarrassed now and when Jinho urged him to go on, assuring him that it was okay, the boy seemed to break open like an egg. “I mean, you know that feeling when you really want to kiss someone and you really want them to kiss you, to the point where you can’t even think straight when you’re around them? That’s what it’s like for me, around all of you, it’s crazy, I can never think properly, ever. I probably seem stupid because of it.”

Jinho felt relief wash over him, he had never thought that someone else would feel like he did. “I know what you mean, I feel the same way.”

He leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Wooseok, squeezing him tightly, he had never felt closer to the boy than right now, his heart swelling with happiness that he wasn’t alone.

-

Wooseok had tried his best not to let his emotions get the best of him, but when he was sitting in the kitchen with all the other members eating around him, apart of his stomach seemed to drop as fingertips brushed over his shoulders, a hand bumped into his thigh and a foot brushed his leg. There were hands and feet and shoulders and hips everywhere, bumping into him and moving against him, making him feel surrounded.

It was a good feeling, the presence of people, his people, his members, his hyungs. The love and the warmth and something much deeper, something that bit at the inside of his skin and made him restless. Something that he couldn’t ignore or forget.

As Hwitaek passed by, he ran his fingers through the maknae’s hair, murmuring about needing one more cup of coffee, the words ‘Just one’ leaving his lips. He seemed stressed, his skin was overly pale and his hands were wringing together as he walked around the kitchen, the signs of a leader working too hard.

Everyone noticed and seemed to be wanting to comfort him, Hongseok massaging his shoulders as he walked past, Yan An giving him a quick hug as he passed. Wooseok settled for just giving him a little smile as he sat down across from him, drinking his coffee deeply. The leader seemed sleepy and blinked slowly, his hands wrapping tightly around his mug and his head lolling forwards. He looked ready to drop.

“You should get some sleep, hyung,” said Changgu as he came up behind them, he grabbed onto the leader’s shoulders and dug his thumbs into the knots that were apparent in his muscles. “You need rest.”

The leader nodded and took his cup of coffee with him to bed, where he turned on some soft music and lay down, letting his exhaustion take control of him. With Hwitaek now in bed and resting, the other members set about cleaning up, knowing that a clean atmosphere would help him when he awoke.

Wooseok was fussing over washing the counter in the kitchen, his mind focused on the task at hand, it wasn’t until Yuto came up behind him and pinched his butt that he stopped. He yelped and turned around quickly, shock written across his face.

The older boy was staring at him with a grin, his face lit up with a villainous glee, his hands reached out and grasped the belt loops on his jeans, tugging him close. Their hips were pressed together and Yuto leaned closer, till his nose was almost brushing his own. “Hey,” Yuto purred.

Wooseok’s heart started to slam against the walls of his ribs and he swallowed. Yuto continued before Wooseok could talk. “Wooseok-ah,” he whispered, glancing around. Wooseok flushed red at the idea of someone seeing them right now. “Why don’t we go somewhere else?”

This really was a strange time for Yuto to be so boldly forward, but what was even weirder was the fact that he seemed totally in control, not shy or nervous. He oozed a perfected confidence that was making Wooseok short of breath. Yuto was never this bold, he was always stumbling over his words or giggling awkwardly, it was as if he’d practiced or been trained.

“What’re you talking about? We have to clean,” he gushed, but Yuto kept getting closer and closer and before Wooseok could realize what was going on, he felt a pair of hands latch onto his shoulders, sliding down his chest.

He craned his neck to look over his shoulder, Shinwon’s beautiful smirk appeared in front of him and he felt his blush burn even deeper, creeping down his neck. Having the attention of not one, but two of his hyungs was almost overwhelming, not to mention embarrassing.

“Hyungs,” he started, but Shinwon had already leaned forwards to start nibbling on his ear, Yuto shushing him quickly and grinding his hips against Wooseok’s, making an embarrassingly loud moan leave the maknae’s mouth. He bit down on his lip and attempted to pull away, but Yuto was holding him firmly in place, while Shinwon’s hands moved around to clutch his biceps, his mouth working more firmly against his ear.

The other hyungs stopped their working and seemed to get take notice of what was going on in the kitchen, some of them circling to just watch, but Hyunggu and Jinho seemed to creep over to join in. Wooseok felt a growing sense of uneasiness, the older members circling him like a hawk, hands reaching out to grab him and before he had a chance to process what was happening, Yuto and Hyunggu had maneuvered him into the living room to throw him on the couch.

He grunted with the landing and didn’t have time to look up before Hyojong had crawled onto the couch next to him, running a hand across his chest, Jinho going to the other side, his hands moving over his thighs. He swallowed and looked between them, blinking slowly.

He had never felt so blissfully overwhelmed and as the hands moved around his body, slowly tugging on his clothes until he was standing in just his boxers, his hands pressed against his thighs, his cheeks warming. He had never been in front of his hyungs like this before, let alone with all of them looking at him like he was a whole snack and a half.

There seemed to be a good few seconds of silence and hesitation before Yuto suddenly shot forwards to kiss Wooseok, the others slowly moving in turn, Hongseok stepped forwards to kiss his neck while Changgu started rubbing his thigh gently, someone was kissing his stomach making him giggle against Yuto’s mouth.

Wooseok lost track of whose hands were whose and before long he was laid across the couch, hands and mouths tracing the curves and dips of his body, his hands massaging circles on whatever arms or legs he could get ahold of. His fingers ran through the hair of whoever he could reach, some hair was softer than others, some was longer, but he had given up on bothering of keeping up with who he was touching and who he wasn’t.

At some point, his boxers were tugged off and a mouth had latched onto his thigh, steadily moving upwards until suddenly he felt lips press against the shaft of his cock, making him hiss. He looked down to see the big beautiful brown eyes of Hongseok staring back up at him, as his slicked lips moved slowly to wrap around the head of his cock.

Hongseok’s lips were warm and firm, slipping farther onto his cock, taking in more of his length until the tip reached the back of Hongseok’s throat, making the older grunt slightly. He paused for a moment, breathing deeply through his nose, before sucking gently, his tongue pressing against the underside and lathing back and forth, creating some friction for the maknae.

It took every ounce of self control that Wooseok could muster not to buck his hips forwards, choking Hongseok, so he held still until Hongseok started to bob his head, giving the younger permission to thrust into his mouth a bit. After some push and pull, they’d found a pace that was good for them, Hongseok bobbing his head and Wooseok slowly thrusting forwards, keeping up with the older’s movements.

Before he could get too lost in Hongseok’s mouth, Hyunggu found his way to Wooseok’s lips and locked him in a searing kiss, distracting him for just a second from the lips around his cock. He moaned into Hyunggu’s mouth as Jinho begin kissing from his stomach up to his neck and back down again. Each part of his skin that was touched was left with a burning sensation that spread from his toes up to his chest.

It was so easy to get lost in the touches of his fellow members, but as soon as he started to slip into a bit of a daze, Hongseok sucked hard and moaned around his dick, making a hot fiery feeling jolt Wooseok to full awareness. There was no way he was going to slip into a soft dreamland, this was all happening now and it was something that he needed to be present for, he wasn’t going to forget or miss a single second.

Hyunggu felt him jolt against his lips and he pulled back a bit to swipe his thumb across Wooseok’s lips, smile down at him. “You have such a pretty mouth,” he murmured, “Let’s get it a little dirty, shall we?”

When the dancer pulled away, Wooseok whined a little, sad to lose the lips that had latched onto his mouth just moments before, but Hyunggu had already wandered off to find some lube and Shinwon replaced him in kissing Wooseok. This kiss was much different from Hyunggu’s, where Hyunggu was soft yet burning hot, but Shinwon’s lips were much drier and harsher, he dragged out the kiss, his tongue teasing along Wooseok’s teeth.

Hyunggu returned, lifting the bottle of lube and looking around at the other members sitting there, he smirked a bit and then asked. “Who wants to fuck Wooseok’s face?”

No one had ever seen Changgu respond so quickly, his hand flying into the air and almost smacking Yan An, who grumbled irritably. Hyunggu nodded and then motioned for Changgu to do so, the chosen candidate all but throwing Shinwon out of the way.

“Wooseokkie, is it ok?” Changgu asked quietly, receiving an all too eager nod from the tall maknae. The older seemed to grow giddy as he stood up to remove his pants, more than one person in the room stopping to appreciate his ass as he straddled Wooseok’s chest, his knees resting against either side of his head.

Hongseok pulled off of Wooseok’s cock with a pop, making the youngest whimper, he had been so painfully close and now without the heat on his length, he was desperate. When Yan An replaced Hongseok, Wooseok shivered slightly, wondering what the Chinese member was going to do to him.

He tried to lift his head to see Yan An clearly, but Changgu’s thighs were in the way and he rested his head back down, giving up. He liked surprises anyways, he’d just have to be patient. In the meantime, he opened his mouth and allowed Changgu to place his dick against his lip, slowly sliding into the awaiting mouth. It was obvious that he wanted to be gentle with the maknae, as he held perfectly still, waiting for him to take the next course of action.

Woosoek was no expert in sucking dick, but another well known fact was that Changgu was easy, he loved the other boys and loved the feeling of a hot mouth around his dick, he was really the least picky person that Wooseok knew. So it wasn’t hard for the maknae to please the older member.

After only a few minutes of sucking and licking, Changgu was already moaning and pressing his hips closer, his cock sliding closer to the back of Wooseok’s throat with each thrust. It felt heavy and salty on Wooseok’s tongue, but he didn’t mind it, it wasn’t a familiar feeling, but it wasn’t a new one either. All things to practice to perfect and so that’s exactly what he planned to do, he would practice sucking dick until he was a master at it, if he had to. Anything to please his members.

While the maknae was distracted by Changgu’s cock, Yan An spread Wooseok’s legs apart, his lubed fingers pressing gently against his hole, making the youngest gasp against Changgu’s length. Yan An paused, almost unsure, before he continued, slipping a finger inside of him. His finger now buried almost to the knuckle inside of Wooseok, Yan An rubbed gently against the velvety walls, the pad of his finger swirling circles inside of the maknae.

It was an entirely new experience, Wooseok had never had someone fuck his face and he had never had someone finger him, but he was currently experiencing both at the same time. As Changgu grew confidence and slowly started to thrust into his mouth, his head softly bouncing against the arm of the couch, Wooseok felt that he could get used to this. And as Yan An started to slip his finger in and out of him, his knuckle slowly stretching his hole, just wide enough for him to press another in, Wooseok wasn’t quite sure yet that he could get used to that.

Yan An was apparently far more skilled at fingering than anyone would have ever given him credit for, not even thirty seconds later and he stroked a spot inside of Wooseok that made the maknae cry out, his outburst making Changgu shudder and moan loudly. The other members seemed quite pleased, but Jinho leaned forwards and said in a hushed voice. “Shh, we wouldn’t want to wake our leader, would we?”

Now with concern for Hwitaek’s sleep in mind, everything seemed so much more secretive as Changgu bit back his moans and Wooseok reduced his yelps to weak whimpers around the cock in his mouth. Yan An smirked and looked at Jinho.

“What do you think, hyung? Should I make our maknae cum untouched?”

“For his first one, yes.”

Yan An nodded and proceeded with his stroking, his fingers thrusting in and out of Wooseok, the maknae’s hips starting to press down into his fingers, the tiny grunts leaving his mouth were bringing Changgu to the brink of coming. After Yan An added a third finger, a moan poured from Wooseok’s throat, making Changgu shudder and pull out of his mouth, coming all over the maknae’s chest. He hadn’t wanted to choke the poor kid, but now his throat was dripping with Changgu’s cum, which made the older blush furiously and go in search of his pants.

A few more thrusts of his fingers and Yan An had Wooseok coming and clenching around his knuckles, his body shaking with pleasure. Yan An leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the maknae’s lips as he calmed down after his orgasm, which the others seemed to have planned as only his first of that day.

Helping him sit up, Yuto seemed to be already waiting with a warm wet towel to dab at the maknae’s legs, wiping the cum off his thighs and his chest and neck. He wasn’t very thorough as he knew that the cleanliness wouldn’t last, not if he had anything to say about it, anyways. While Wooseok sat on the couch, watching some of the other members - namely Changgu and Yan An go to wash their hands in the kitchen, he couldn’t help but feel as if something more was going to happen.

Jinho moved in front of him and kissed his nose.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, genuine care apparent in his voice, Jinho was never lacking in heart.

Wooseok nodded in answer and buried his nose in his hyung’s t-shirt, the cool fabric of his athletic tee was familiar and comfortable, Wooseok could fall asleep in Jinho’s collarbone. He almost did actually, the euphoria from his orgasm was still making him feel heady and his eyes drifted shut momentarily, but he caught Yuto out of the corner of his eye.

The Japanese boy had tugged his shirt off and his shorts down to his knees, along with his underwear. He had a lubed covered hand and was covering his cock in it, up and down from the tip to the base, making sure to fully coat it. Wooseok swallowed thickly.

Jinho followed the maknae’s line of sight and he simply chuckled, shoving on the youngest’s shoulders until he laid back down on the couch. He stood above him and placed a tiny kiss on his forehead, his hands stroking his cheekbones tenderly. It was too soft of a gesture for what was about to happen, this Wooseok knew.

Yuto moved over to kneel on the couch, by Wooseok’s knees, his hands reaching out to grip his best friend’s thighs. Wooseok found himself unable to look away from Yuto’s cock, which was curved red and slick from lube against his stomach. It was a lot bigger than Wooseok had expected and he found himself perhaps a little too keen to have it inside of him as Jinho played with his ear to distract him.

“Can you lift your legs for me?” Yuto asked, his voice was gentle yet sure and Wooseok complied, his legs moving up immediately. Yuto slipped in between them, his hands grabbing onto the underside of his knees and pushing them to press against his chest, allowing Yuto better access.

It all happened too quick, Wooseok losing track of everything for a moment as Yuto pressed his cock into his entrance. White stars briefly danced before Wooseok’s eyes as a sense of fullness overcame him, it was more than just a full feeling, there was more to it. It was...completion. He felt whole and complete with Yuto inside of him, as if he was the second half to one of those broken heart necklaces and their jagged edges fit perfectly together.

The surreal feeling winded the maknae, before he snapped back to reality, the reminder of Yuto buried in him and Jinho nuzzling his forehead was all he needed. His hips keened up into Yuto, the tiny gasp leaving his lips as he felt the cock inside of him shift and press even deeper into him.

Yuto whispered soft words of encouragement - _it’s okay / you’re doing so good / let me take care of you / just let go / you’ll be fine_ \- that made Wooseok’s heart melt, even if his ass was beginning to clench around Yuto’s dick. As the Japanese boy started to roll his hips, Wooseok felt a moan building in his chest, reaching his throat and bursting out as the second roll of Yuto’s hips made it impossible to hold it back.

“Hwitaek hyung is sleeping,” Jinho chuckled, pressing his lips to the maknae’s temple again.

Wooseok nodded breathlessly, trying to move his legs even farther apart as Yuto began to thrust into him, he was a better dancer than anyone had been expecting and _holy_ _fuck_ , was it paying off. He seemed to be capable of swiveling his hips at just the right angle, twisting and pivoting as he thrusted somehow deeper and deeper into Wooseok. They went back and forth like this, Yuto would thrust a few times before stilling and letting the younger adjust, they repeated this until Wooseok was able to match whatever rhythm Yuto had started.

Their bodies rocked together, pressing and sliding as one, as Jinho stood guard, almost like a referee - which made Wooseok laugh at first. He quickly realized why Jinho would be needed, when Yuto let out a low growl and leaned forwards to change his angle, pounding into Wooseok, making the younger moan loudly.

Jinho’s shushes couldn’t be heard as Wooseok groaned against Yuto’s crushing lips, pants and moans were exchanged as Yuto’s pace quickened. He had his hands on either side of Wooseok, caging him in, the only movement he was allowed was moving his hands up to clutch at Yuto’s bare back.

At some point Hyunggu had appeared next to them, slipping his hand between them to grasp Wooseok’s cock and slide his palm up and down it. He must have been able to tell that Yuto was close, as he was now stroking the cock in his hand with much more fervor, bringing the youngest closer and closer to coming. His thumb spread the precum that was leaking out of the tip around the head and shifted his hand to gently drag his thumbnail across the veins on his shaft.

Wooseok had never felt so much heat in his body at once, it started at the bottom of his spine, where he was sure Yuto was permanently reshaping his posture, and it burned up through his body to his neck and back down to his dick, where Hyunggu’s hand was firmly pumping him.

His body twitched once, twice, before a wheezing groan was torn from his mouth, his orgasm making his back arch and his head spin with the amount of pleasure that had crashed over his head. He bit down violently onto Yuto’s lip, tasting the blood that leaked into his mouth, the older boy moaning and thrusting harder into him.

It wasn’t long before Yuto was coming all over Wooseok’s entrance, having pulled out before his orgasm hit him, his limbs growing weak around Wooseok, where he had him trapped under his body. Yuto lowered the younger’s legs, letting him stretch them out a bit before he allowed his own body to collapse onto the bigger one underneath him.

Hyunggu patted Yuto’s butt and went to find another towel, while the other maknae’s recovered from their orgasmic highs. Wooseok was the first to come around, his body was drenched in sweat from two orgasms and he really just wanted a shower. He nudged Yuto’s hip with his knee, the Japanese boy groaning weakly and climbing off him.

Before Wooseok could make it to the bathroom, Hwitaek’s bedroom door opened and the leader walked out looking sleepy and bleary eyed. He took a moment to focus on the scene before him and his eyes widened. “What the hell?” he grumbled, seeing Wooseok standing naked before him, Yuto lying naked on the couch and Jinho crouched by the arm of the sofa with wide eyes. The other members were standing in the doorway of the kitchen, except for Shinwon, who was sitting in one of the armchairs, hands palming at his crotch.

“What did I miss?” Hwitaek asked, sounding sad that they’d left him out.

The giant maknae slowly approached the leader and wrapped his arms around him, his messy naked body pressing against Hwitaek’s warm pajamas that smelled like sleep. “Why don’t we give you a recap in the shower?” he asked, as Hyunggu went to start the shower and Hyojong came in from the kitchen, eager to be included.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
